


Get Through It Together (Like We've Always Have)

by RavensCAT



Series: 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Jealous Eddie Diaz, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz, domestic abuse, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Prompt fill for gigi-raven:Could you write a fic where after buck gets in a relationship with someone ( not eddie) he comes in with bruised and cuts on his body and the team bashes him cuz they think he started physically fighting people but then one day they actually catch buck's said partner in the act of abusing buck and comfort buck after and apologize for not realizing sooner. And maybe then maybe the team kicks the guys ass. I love your writing! Please and Thanks!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Character(s)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534544
Comments: 23
Kudos: 705





	Get Through It Together (Like We've Always Have)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Domestic Abuse (Not very graphic tho)  
Blood  
Fighting
> 
> Also thank you to my beautiful beta -->[forsimplicityssake](https://forsimplicityssake.tumblr.com/) <-- don't forget to follow her on tumblr.

“So when are you going to let us meet your partner?” Hen says.

Buck jerks in surprise when he hears Hen’s voice right beside his ear. He flushes, slamming his phone down on the table.

“Uh, what... what are you talking about?” he asks. 

Eddie looks over to them from his spot on the couch. 

“You know, the person you’ve been texted non-stop for the past couple of weeks?” Hen says, raising her eyebrow.

“Uhh…”

Eddie frowns as he feels a spark of jealousy go through his body. He gets up and wanders over to them. He sits across from Buck at the dining table.

“You’re dating someone?” Eddie asks.

Buck sighs, “Fine, okay. Yeah. I’m dating someone.” 

Eddie forces a smile, “That’s great man, so when do we get to meet her?” 

Buck pauses for a minute. Eddie, Hen, and Chimney wait patiently. 

“Uh,  _ him _ actually. His name is Liam.” 

Eddie’s jealousy amplifies. He tries not to show it. He’s happy for Buck, he deserves to be happy, although the only thing he wants to do right now is to go back to the fight club and punch someone,  _ hard _ . He can’t though, not after everything he put everyone through the first time. What he will do is go to the gym and beat the living hell out of the punching bag, because it’s a ‘better outlet’ than a person.

As much as he would like to be the one dating Buck, he knows Buck is a soft, innocent man who does not like conflict or people who fight; people like him. Liam seems like the kind of person who wears a suit and works in a nice office.

“Uh, what does… what does this Liam do?” Eddie asks.

“He’s an MMA fighter,” Buck replies. 

They all go quiet and Hen glances over at Eddie, gauging his reaction. She knows exactly how he feels and she also knows the reason why he’s never made a move towards Buck. She wasn’t going to lie and say that she didn’t agree with Eddie when he told her the reason because she did. She believed his reasoning because she herself knew that Buck was a non-confrontational type of person. He didn’t like it when people fought. He didn’t like it when people were angry. It made him uncomfortable. 

“An MMA fighter?” Chim asks. 

“Uh, yeah,” Buck mumbles.

“You don’t mind?” Eddie asks. “That he fights?” 

Buck shrugs. “I mean, as long as he doesn’t bring it home, it’s whatever.” 

“How did you even meet him?” Chimney asks. “He doesn’t seem like your type of person.” 

“Oh uh, I met him when I followed Eddie to see where he was going.”

“At the ring?” Eddie asks, raising an eyebrow.

Buck nods. “Yeah, he came up to me and we started talking.” 

“So you’re okay with the fact that he does illegal activities but not me?” Eddie asks, clenching his jaw, trying to keep calm. He can’t believe Buck was there chatting some dude up while he fought in the ring.

“Eddie, he was just there to watch. He doesn’t do that shit.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, because  _ sure. _

Buck sighs. “Eddie…we talked about this.”

“Okay! I’m sorry,” Eddie says. “So when are we meeting him?” 

“Why so you can scare him off?” Buck asks raising an eyebrow.

“Does he  _ need _ scaring off?” Eddie raises his own eyebrow.

Buck hesitates a moment. “No.” 

Eddie hates him already. 

*

A couple days later, Eddie comes down the stairs into the bay when he spots a handsome man with a mop of dark hair looking around a little confused. He has a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“Hey man, you looking for someone?” he asks. When he gets closer to him, Eddie’s breath is taken away at how blue this man’s eyes are. 

“Yeah, uh, I’m looking for…” His eyes light up when he sees Buck. “Evan…” 

Buck looks at him in surprise before he walks over to them. “Liam, what are you doing here?” 

“Just thought I’d stop by and surprise you. These are for you…” He lowers his voice, “You know as an apology for last night.” He hands Buck the flowers.

“Oh, uh, thanks…” Buck takes them hesitantly.

“What happened last night?” Eddie asks suspiciously.

“Nothing, none of your business,” Buck snaps.

Eddie’s taken aback because Buck never speaks to him like that unless he’s done something stupid.

Liam grabs hold of Buck’s arm and squeezes. “Hey, that’s not very nice, baby. We just had a small disagreement. Anyways, you going to introduce us?” he asks.

Eddie notices Buck clenching his jaw. 

“Uh yeah, this is Eddie Diaz, my partner and Eddie, this is Liam, my boyfriend.” 

Eddie holds out his hand. “Nice to finally meet you.” 

Liam takes his hand and squeezes back a tad too tight for comfort. Eddie looks into his eyes.

“Oh, so you’re Eddie?” he questions.

“I am,” Eddie says, squeezing back harder before letting go.

“Buck talks a lot about you.” 

Eddie’s eyes drift over to Buck but Buck is not looking at either of them.

“All good things I hope,” he replies back, forcing a smile.

“Buckley! Need you up here!” Chimney yells down at him. 

Buck snaps out of his thoughts. “Yeah! I’ll be right there,” he says. He starts to head towards the stairs when Liam calls out to him.

“Ahem! Forgetting something?” Liam asks.

Buck looks at him before smiling and walking towards him. Liam yanks him in by the waist and kisses him hard and dirty, more of a showing off to Eddie than an actual kiss. 

Eddie swallows down the jealousy he feels rising. Liam is a couple inches taller than Buck and he hates how well they fit together.

Buck pulls back and then rushes up the stairs. 

Eddie frowns feeling unsettled. He looks towards Liam who’s smirking at him. 

“What?” Eddie asks.

“Stay away from him,” he growls.

Eddie clenches his hands into fists. “Excuse me?” 

“I don’t need him being influenced by you. You’re all he talks about. I don’t like it.” Liam spits.

“Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?” Eddie asks.

“You’ll do as I say or I’ll make sure you regret it,” Liam says.

“Are you threatening me? Why? You jealous? Thinking I’ll steal your man out from underneath you?” Eddie taunts. He doesn’t know where that came from but he hates this son of a bitch. He can’t help himself.

Liam growls but before he can get another word out the sirens ring out.

Eddie rushes to the truck, leaving Liam hanging.

*

Over the next couple of days, Eddie tries his best to talk to Buck about Liam but each time he’s brushed off or Buck ignores him. Eddie tries to tell Buck about how Liam talked to him, but Buck doesn’t listen. In the end, Eddie gives up. He tried and if Buck doesn’t want to listen then there is nothing he can do. 

*

The next couple of weeks the team starts noticing little things about Buck being off. Some days he’ll be limping, other days he’ll be favouring his side, and etc. They don’t think much of it at first because Buck is always getting up to no good. 

Then one day Buck shows up with a split lip. Chimney also notices a couple bruises on his body when he changes his shirt. It was like Eddie all over again.

“Do you think Buck is fighting?” Chimney asks Hen and Eddie at the dining table. 

“What? Why do you think that?” Hen asks.

“He’s always injured in some way lately. He has a split lip and he’s got bruises on his body. His boyfriend is an MMA fighter, maybe he got him into it? Maybe he finally took it up?” Chimney says.

Hen rolls her eyes, nodding along because yeah, that’s the only possible explanation. That’s exactly how Eddie behaved when he was fighting and trying to keep it a secret.

Eddie frowns. After everything Buck had said to him about the fighting ring, why would he go and join it? That was hypocritical. 

Buck comes up the stairs and they all stare at him.

“What?” he finally asks.

“After everything we went through with Eddie, why did you think it was a good idea to start fighting people?” Hen asks.

“What?” 

“We’re not blind, Buck. We see your injuries daily,” Chimney says.

Buck’s hand unconsciously drifts towards his lip. 

“Yeah, exactly,” Hen says.

Buck doesn’t correct them. If they want to assume he’s fighting people then that’s fine by him. It’s easier than explaining the truth. 

He shrugs and goes over to grab a glass of water. 

“Seriously Buck? You’re going to yell at me for doing this and then you go and do it yourself? How hypocritical of you,” Eddie growls. 

A muscle ticks in Buck’s jaw, but he doesn’t say anything. 

“Oh what? You’re getting angry now? Are you going to hit me?!” Eddie asks, taking a step closer to Buck. Buck whimpers, backing away from Eddie and running into the fridge. 

Eddie frowns, his stance softening, but before he can say anything Buck rushes away. 

He shares a look with Hen and Chimney before watching Buck step outside from the overhead doors of the bay, from his spot by the railing on the second floor. 

*

About two months later, Buck’s injuries seem to worsen and he takes a day off saying he was sick. Eddie’s mind flashes back to his own situation; his own injuries. The way he got so deep into it, it seemed impossible to come back out, but he did. He got out because Buck was there for him. It’s his turn to be there for him. 

“Hen, Chim,” Eddie calls.

They look towards him.

“I’m going to Buck’s apartment after our shift to talk to him. He can’t keep doing this. I know how hard it was for you guys when I was fighting. I know what I went through when I was fighting. I don’t want Buck to go through it as well. We need to talk to him. Will you guys come with me?” Eddie asks. 

“Of course, Eddie,” Hen says.

He nods and they continue on with their day. Buck isn’t the kind of person to call off work and Eddie misses him immensely. 

*

After their shift, they head over to Buck’s apartment. Eddie uses his key to unlock Buck’s door not thinking much of it. 

They hear a muffled thud and a whimper. Eddie looks at them before pushing open the door and running in. 

“Buck? Are you o… What the fuck?!” Eddie yells as he sees Liam lay another punch into Buck. Without thinking, Eddie rushes forward and shoves Liam away. 

Buck is on the floor by the kitchen counter with no shirt. He’s got a split lip and cut on his head. There is a bruise blossoming on his side. 

Liam’s knuckles are bruised as he stares at Buck with anger in his eyes. There’s broken glass all over the floor.

Eddie turns back to look at Buck who has Hen and Chimney surrounding him looking him over. 

He kneels in front of Buck. “Evan…” he says softly. Buck looks at him and Eddie’s heart breaks. What they thought was nothing compared to what was happening to Buck. 

Eddie clenches his jaw, his eyes filling with determination. He stands and whips around to glare at Liam. 

“How dare you?” he growls, lunging at him. He punches him in the jaw, revelling at the satisfying crunch he hears. 

Liam punches Eddie back. “He’s my boyfriend. I can do whatever I want to him. It’s none of your fucking business!” Liam ducks Eddie’s next attack and that’s it. They’re fighting, giving as good as they got, both matching skills in fighting. 

“Eddie! Stop,” Hen says. “He’s not worth it!” 

But Eddie is too far gone to stop. Hen and Chimney knows he’s not going to stop until someone pulls him off. 

“Buck, Buck are you okay?” Hen asks. 

Buck looks at her with tears in his eyes and forces himself to nod. “I’m fine.” He glances over to Liam and Eddie. He watches as Liam gets the upper hand. 

“Liam! Stop, please!” He yells, fear in his eyes.

He stops punching Eddie to look over at Buck, “I knew you were a slut, you little bitch. You fucking around with him behind my back?” He asks, stomping over to Buck and roughly grabbing him around the neck. Buck gasps clawing at his hand.

Before either Hen and Chimney can make a move, Eddie grabs him again, seeing red. How dare he hurt Buck; the one person who only wants good for others, who helps people without expecting anything in return. Who always manages to make others smile. Who makes  _ him  _ smile. Who makes  _ his  _ son smile.

He shoves him into the wall and punches him hard. He keeps punching. Chimney tries to get him off Liam but Eddie shoves him off. 

“Eddie! Eddie! Stop!” Buck yells.

*

“Hey! We got a noise compl… shit! Get him off him!” a police officer says as he walks into the apartment.

Two of the officers grab Eddie and haul him off Liam. He struggles against their hold, trying to grab Liam again. 

Hen quickly calls Athena. “Athena we need you at Buck’s, now.” 

“Two minutes,” is the reply she gets. 

“Officer, glad you’re here,” Liam says, blood dripping down his face. “This man tried to break in and kill me. He’s jealous of my relationship with my boyfriend,” he continues. 

“That’s such bullshit!” Eddie growls, spitting out blood.

The officer places cuffs on Eddie’s wrists behind his back.

“Sir, you’re under arrest for aggravated assault.”

“HE SHOULD BE THE ONE UNDER ARREST!” Eddie roars, trying to lunge towards Liam again.

“Eddie, that’s enough. Don’t say another word,” Hen says before turning to look at the officers. “We came by to see our friend, Evan.” She gestures at Buck who’s still sitting on the floor. “We saw his boyfriend, Liam, hitting him. Abusing him. We think it’s been going on for a while. He’s been coming to work with bruises and cuts for over a month now. We’re firefighters with the 118,” she explains. “Liam tried to hit Buck again but Eddie stopped him and they started fighting each other.” 

The other officer places cuffs on Liam’s wrists as well. The third officer comes over to Buck and kneels down in front of him. “Sir, do you need medical assistance?” he asks.

Buck just shakes his head, “Eddie…”

Eddie tries to go towards him but the officer holds him back.

“Please, let me see him. Please,” Eddie whispers.

“Can’t you let him go closer, please. He needs Eddie. He’s shaken,” Hen says, quietly to the officer.

He looks towards the senior officer who nods. He lets Eddie go and Eddie kneels in front Buck.

“Hey, I’m here. It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay,” Eddie whispers.

*

Athena walks in with Bobby and her eyes go wide at the scene before her.

Hen goes over to them and explains the situation. 

*

Buck swipes at the blood on Eddie’s chin.

“Are you okay?” Buck asks shakily.

“I’m okay, querido,” Eddie whispers.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Buck sobs, grabbing hold of Eddie’s shirt tightly, pulling him closer.

“Hey, hey, you have nothing to be sorry for, baby. It’s not your fault. Okay? None of this is your fault,” Eddie whispers soothingly. 

Buck tightens his hold on his Eddie’s shirt. Eddie presses his forehead against Buck’s.

“Uncuff him,” Athena says after hearing the story.

“Yes, ma’am,” the officer says, leaning down behind Eddie and uncuffing him. 

Eddie wraps his arms around Buck and pulls him into his lap. 

“You’re okay. You’re okay, Evan.” He rocks him gently.

“You fucking whore!” Liam spits.

“Get him out of here!” Athena snaps.

Buck whimpers and Eddie runs a soothing hand over his back. Chimney brings them a blanket, which he wraps around Buck.

Bobby comes over to them and sits in front of Eddie so Buck’s back is to him. He wraps them both tightly in a hug. Buck buries his face in Eddie’s shoulder as he cries. 

“It’s going to be okay, kiddo. We’re here for you. We aren’t leaving you.” 

“Do you want us to call Maddie?” Eddie asks.

“No! No… don’t call her. I don’t want her to go through this all over again,” Buck whispers, voice hoarse.

Eddie nods against his head.

*

Once Buck composes himself, Hen helps him up and cleans him. Bobby and Chimney take a look at Eddie.

Eddie brushes them aside. “I’m fine. Just let me be with Evan.” 

“No, you’re not fine. Let Chimney look you over,” Bobby says.

Once everyone is cleaned up, they sit around him on the couch. 

“You guys, I’m okay. You don’t have to stay,” Buck says, not meeting anyone’s gaze.

They notice his need to be alone. Bobby and Athena share a look. 

“We’ll get out of you hair, Buck, just take it easy,” Athena says.

Buck nods.

“I’m not leaving,” Eddie says firmly.

“Ed, Christopher…” Buck starts.

“Christopher will be fine. He’s with Carla,” Eddie says.

“She gets off in an hour,” Buck replies.

Eddie’s heart swells at the fact Buck knows.

“Hey, it’s okay. Karen and I will take care of him. Besides, Denny will love having a sleepover with him.”

Eddie gives her a grateful look. Hen nods in reply.

“Eddie, it’s fine, really. Be with Christopher,” Buck protests.

“Evan. I’m not leaving you.” 

Buck sighs but doesn’t argue.

*

Once everyone is gone, Buck and Eddie sit in silence on the couch.

“Buck…”

“Eddie, please don’t.”

Eddie sighs, “Are you hungry?” 

Buck shakes his head.

“When was the last time you ate?” 

“I… I don’t remember.” 

Eddie’s eyes widen. He gets off the couch and heads towards the kitchen. He grabs the broom and starts to clear up the broken glass. 

“Eddie, you don’t have to do that. Let me do it. It was my fault.” Buck walks over to him, reaching for the broom. 

Eddie pulls it away, “You broke it?” He asks.

Buck’s eyes fill up with tears, “Yeah… It was an accident! I swear!” 

Eddie drops the broom when he notices Buck’s tears. “Wow, hey. I don’t blame you. It was an accident. It’s okay. C’mere.” He pulls Buck into a hug. “Is that why that bastard hit you?” 

Buck nods against Eddie’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Evan.” He runs a hand through Buck’s hair. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I… I didn’t want you to think I was weak,” he whispers.

“So you let us believe a lie. I yelled at you so much. I’m so sorry. I should’ve known.” Eddie says, tightening his grip.

“‘S not your fault,” he mumbles.

“God, I’ve hated that jackass from the moment I heard about him,” Eddie says.

Buck pulls back, “Since you heard about him? He didn’t even… he didn’t even hit… me then,” he chokes out.

“I… uh… maybe didn’t like the idea of you dating a guy…” Eddie says.

“What? You… I thought… I thought you were okay… with me… dating men…” Buck starts.

“No! No, I am. I just, it’s… I kind of wanted it to be me who you were dating…” he blurts, then his eyes widen. “I… uh… can we pretend I didn’t say that.” 

Buck grips Eddie’s shirt tightly as Eddie tries to take a step back. “What?” 

Eddie’s cheeks are flushed at this point, more so when Buck tugs him closer by his shirt. 

“I… I was jealous, I guess. I like you Buck, I like you a lot,” Eddie says. No going back now.

“I thought you weren’t interested...” Buck whispers, tightening his hold on Eddie’s shirt.

Eddie frowns, “What gave you that impression?” 

“You always shut down my attempts of flirting with you,” Buck replies.

“I… uh… what? You were flirting with me?” Eddie asks frowning, peering into Buck’s red rimmed eyes.

Buck sighs. “So I guess I was flirting with an oblivious person.” 

“I wish I just manned up and told you. None of this would’ve happened. You wouldn’t have gotten hurt,” Eddie whispers. 

Buck pulls Eddie closer by his shirt until they’re pressed together. Eddie hesitantly places his hands on Buck’s waist.

“I’m so sorry, Evan. You didn’t deserve this. None of this is your fault, okay? You’re an amazing, wonderful man. You make everyone so happy. You deserve only the best things in life and I promise I’ll be there to give them to you but only if you want,” Eddie says, resting his forehead against Buck’s.

Buck lets out a shaky sigh before pressing his lips to Eddie’s. Eddie kisses back before pulling away. He peers into Buck’s eyes; he’s got tears clinging to his lashes and his eyes are bloodshot red.

“Are you sure, Evan? I don’t want to push you into something. Not while you’re…”

“Broken?” Buck asks.

“No. You’re not broken. You’re beautiful and amazing and so strong. Stronger than I could ever be.” Eddie says. 

“I need you close to me, right now.” Buck chokes on a sob before pulling Eddie closer again until they could not physically be any closer, pressed against each other from head to toe. Buck kisses Eddie again, more harsh and more desperately. Eddie’s grip tightens around Buck’s waist. Buck drags his fingers through Eddie’s hair, messing it up and gripping it tightly.

Eddie drags a hand down Buck’s side and grips Buck’s thigh, pulling at it until Buck wraps his leg around him. He does the same to the other and lifts Buck off the ground. Buck locks his legs around Eddie’s waist. He carries him up the stairs to Buck’s bed. 

He gently lays Buck down and forces himself to pull back. Buck looks up at him with an expression of betrayal.

“As much as I want to continue this,” Eddie says, “I think we need to have a conversation but not while you’re in your head and after everything that’s happened today you need to rest.” 

Buck clenches his jaw, tears welling up in his eyes again. Fuck, Eddie thought he was a failure. He was going to leave him. He only said what he did to make him feel better.

“Buck… Evan! Relax, baby, I’m not leaving you, okay. I’m here, baby, I’m here,” Eddie says, climbing into the bed beside Buck. He tugs Buck until he has his face buried in Eddie’s shoulder. “Sleep querido. We’ll talk in the morning.” He kisses the top of Buck’s head and Buck relaxes in his arms. The day has gotten to him. 

Eddie lets out a soft sigh. they’ll be okay. They always are. They’ll get through this, together. Like they always have.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjk I hope I did this justice. Also I'm sorry if this offended anyone. 
> 
> Also feel free to leave me prompts in my askbox on tumblr --> [bamfbuddie](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos are love. Comments keep me going.


End file.
